The Smiling one
by cows4ever
Summary: Emiko is a daydreamer in Suna, but she has a reason. Since she cannot sleep, along with the red head of a brother, she has to do something. While going through the Chunin exams, she meets an interesting boy, who thinks of her as interesting as well. Follow Emiko's journey through battles of all sorts. ChojiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto at all! And I never will! Cause I don't have the kind of money to buy it. Don't think anybody does... :P**

**Chapter One**

Walking down the sandy streets of Sunagakure, I looked around for the familair red hair, the one that around these parts you should 'be screaming for your life'. But I don't do that. If I did, I'd be a bad little sister. Once I found the red hair, the sand colored gourd, and the sea foam green eyes, I guess you could say a smile broke out on my face. It was a comforting thing to find the only person that truly cared about what you think. He's a very good listener when he wants to be.

"Gaara," said I, the sister of the so called 'monster' of the family. He isn't one, but the people of Suna and our family made him that way. "What is it?" he said to I, the sister that stayed by his side practicly her whole life. "Daddy wants to speak to you and Temari and Kankuro," I said, and he nodded, showing that he understood what I, the lovely sister of the sand siblings, had said. Walking away from the new found spot of solitude and quietness, he left me to enjoy the dunes beyond the gates, and my thoughts.

Daddy is the Kazekage, and whatever he says to the rest of the family, he thinks that he's only saying it to Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. But what he doesn't know is that I, the youngest of the family, is actually the sneakiest of them all. I guess you could call me a spy for only myself. And I already know what he wants to do with my specail brothers and sister, and no one ever told me personally. Daddy wants to enter our team in the Chunnin exams to kinda destroy Konaha. That's all I could gather from the way he talked to himself earlier this morning.

Aren't I sneaky. Daddy didn't even pick up my chakra signature because I hid it expertly. And since I don't sleep, I have to do something in my spare time. But anyways, when I decided that the sand dunes had enough attention for the day, I headed home, the place of hell, in my eyes. Entering the house at your own risk is your own fault too. Yelling could be heard all over the house, and then silence came after Gaara glares and threatens, but then it starts up again.

Now that I entered the household, I was already getting a headache from the constant yelling between Kankuro and Temari. "What are you yelling about now?" I asked. I was truely curious about fights between two or three or hundreds of people. They can be both funny and serious at the same time. "It's none of your business, Emiko!" Temari yelled at me, turning her attention away from her younger brother for a second or two. "Don't yell at her for being curious! It's what she chose to do so leave her alone!" Kankuro said, yelling at a different subject then before. "Oh! First you tell me to stop pestering you on how many girls you date, and now you're telling me not to yell at my own blood sister?" the blonde haired female yelled at the puppet master across from her in the hallway.

"Okay. Bye," I said, and I just disappeared, walking quietly like I usually do, up the stairs to the room Gaara and I share, since niether of us like to be alone when we both have insomnia. It sucks, but it keeps that bad dreams away. And don't ask me how I got it, since it's even hard to remember a bad dream. "Gaara? Did you hear about the exams we have to go to?" I asked my red headed brother, who was sitting on the bed I like to zone out in, which is technacly _my_ bed.

"Yes. You, of course, are comeing with us since, you are apart of our team," Gaara said, and I nodded, smiling a dreamy smile. I guess you could say, since you don't know much about me, I'm a heads-in-the-clouds kind of girl. I don't like violence, and I hate reality, so I just try and think of things that don't involve me too much. "Cool. Does that mean I can take my time to get there?" I asked my awesome brother, and he nodded, showing a small, but quick, smile. He's that cool.

Walking over to my bed, I sat beside him, and leaned my head onto his shoulder before my daily daydreaming came by. "You'll stay with me in Konahagakure right?" I asked again, looking at my troubled brother next to me. "Yeah. You're not leaving my sight unless you really have to," he said, his voice rrumbling through his body and my head. I smiled again at the comforting ways that only my dear brother can give me. Nothing can replace this. Not even Kankuro and his way of sticking up for me. Nor the way the villagers smiled at me when I pass through, when I stand up for a lonely kid in the park or on the streets. I mean, and always mean, nothing can replace my dear brother in anything. If anything happened to him, I'll lock myself in our room, and starve myself untill I DIE!

{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{}}}{{{} }}{{ BUTTERFLY!

Over the next three days, Gaara was helping me pack for the trip over and for the stay in Konaha. And during that, I told him what I over heard, and said that I won't be apart of it in any way. He agreed, saying that," if you do be apart of it, and you get accused, I'll say that you had nothing to do with it and that I thought abou it all by myself." Then I protested saying that I'll die without him if he turned himself in and was sentanced to death.

Then the day came when we set off towards Konaha, and I walked nice and slow, taking my time and talking with my favorite companion. Temari and Kankuro grew frautrated with us, and went on ahead of us, but we caught up to them in the three days we had to get there. Gaara thought it'd be cool if he hung upside down to threaten Kankuro. I just his behind a tree. Have I ever told you I hate to meet new people in a different village. It's like going to a new school and starting all over again with who's who, and who has the coolest hair and nails, and who had the nicest car.

"Kankuro! You're a shame to our village," the red head glared at the puppet master, and both of our siblings stuttered and sweated from fright. "Gaara! I...um... they started-" Kankuro tried to say, but he was cut off from Gaara again by a glare. A dark haired boy above me looked startled from my brother just apearing out of no where, as did his little friends Kankuro was picking on. Gaara transported to the ground with his sand, and he walked off behind our family, before he was stopped by an annoying pink haired girl with green eyes. She looked like a teachers pet from the stories I used to read when I was younger, with Gaara.

"I see that you're from Suna. Suna's an ally with Konaha, but you have to have athurization to enter, so what are you doing here?" she said, as if we already didn't know that. "We do have atherization. And we're here for the Chunin exams. Why else would we be here," Temari said, but before they could leave, they were interupted again, by the boy who was above me this time. "Who are you anyways?" he said, and Temari asked him if _he_ was asking her. As if? But instead, he asked Gaara, who said," Gaara of the Sand. And I'm wondering who you are too." Uh oh. I think he might be scheeming something to so to him.

"Sasuke Uchiha," the dark haired boy said, and they stared at eachother for a few seconds before Gaara was badgered by Kankuro. "Come on, let's go. Emiko might be ahead of us by now," he said, and my siblings left me behind, me of course asking Gaara on our way here if I could explore a little of the green village. Walking from out of my hiding spot, though still clinging to the tree, I tried to leave without them spotting me. But that's only a hope.

The kid that Kankuro picked on looked at me, then said to his blonde haired friend," Hey look Boss! It's a girl!" _No duh_, I thought, hopes crushed by that annoying pest. "Hey you're right! Let's go talk to her!" the older boy said, but couldn't go very far towards me without being punched in the head by pinkette next to him. "No Naruto! Don't you see! You might scare her," the girl scolded, but only that made me shrink farther into the trunk of the large tree, my tired looking green eyes looking at the group with interest. I know I'm weird and I'm proud of it.

"Hello. What's your name?" Pinkette asked me in a soft voice, as if I'd break if she spoke any louder. "My name is Emiko of the Sand," I said in my soft, and dreamy sounding voice of mine, and she seemed surprised by something. "Are you the one that that mean boy was talking about?" she asked me again, and I nodded. "Then why are you here? You should be with your group," she said again, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why are you treating me as if I was a lost child?" I asked her this time, and she looked surprised at my question this time. "Because you could be lost child?" she answered me, as if she wasn't so sure. "So what's your name?" I asked her and her buddies.

"Oh! Well, I'm Sakura Haruno, and this is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Sasuke-kun, and these are little brats that follow Naruto around," the pink haired girl said, and I nodded. I think I've done enough exploring for the day. Sakura was turned around talking to her friends when I silently walked to the Hokage's office where my team/siblings were waiting or me.

"Emiko! Where have you been!" Temari yelled/asked me when I caught up to them. "Exploring," I murmered with my soft voice, and Temari actually looked and acted worried about me. Cause she tucked my light brown, waist length hair behind my ears, looked at my showing skin to make sure I didn't have any scratches or bruises anywhere. "Can you stop that?" I asked her, and she oblieged, letting go of my chin and hands with her own. "Are we ready for the exam?" I asked my red headed brother of mine, and he quietly led me to the place we were staying in, and he chose our room, and made Temari and Kankuro choose their own. Tommorrow was the first day of the Chunin exams, so everybody had to rest for tommorrow. I hope something interesting happens.

**Just to make things clear, if you've ever watched every single Harry Potter movie, or read every book, Emiko acts like Luna Lovegood. Like all the dreamyness in her voice and how she always looks like she's daydreaming about something that other's thought was weird. So I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! :D**

**So again, I hoped you enjoy. And if you review/comment here are your choices:**

**Boo! You're terrible**

**Yay! You're the coolest person in the whole world**

**Ehhhhhh**

**OR**

**You are so awesome! I want to kiss your lovely feet your royal writerness and give you all the jewels in the world my Queen!**

**Or whatever! Have fun reading! XP**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the Naruto characters. I do own my character, Emiko. **

**Chapter Two**

The next morning, I woke up from my little day dream I produced two hours earlier. It was about me and Gaara, rideing a red and green christmas unicorn, and he said super nice things to Gaara, and gave me candy. I guess remebering the 'dream' I had a funny look on my face, since the red head sitting on the window sill, began to chuckle. "What are you chuckling about?" I asked dreamily, giving him a soft glare.

"Your face," he said, simply, sliding of the sill, and over to our bed. And yes, we share a bed, but we barely use it anyways. "Thanks. That's what every normal girl wants to hear," I said, watching him with my dark brown eyes. "Who said that you're normal?" he countered, and I growled, something I do if I'm really pissed off. "I do. I have nothing specail about me," I pouted, starting to talk about my abilities and looks. I really hate not being like my family. I'm average looking: brown hair, dark brown eyes, average skin tone. And I have no specail abilities like Temari with her fan, or Kankuro with his puppets, or Gaara with his sand. So technacly, I really suck.

I think Gaara caught on with my thinking, and quickly gave me a side hug, something he rarely did around others besides me and him. "Don't think that way. You _are_ specail. You'll find a decent guy (If he survives me of course), have wonderful kids, and live happily ever after," the sea foam eyed boy said, getting really mushy about this situation. "Hey Gaara?" I started, making him open his closed eyes from his little speech. "What is it?" he said, nuzzling his turned head in my dark brown hair.

"Are you feeling okay? You just got all mushy on me, and you're never this mushy. Never!" I said, getting out of his grasp, standing up from the bed, and feeling his forehead to see if he was sick, or had a fever. "Yes! I'm alright. Jeez. I look out for you and you turn it into something about me feeling sick," he said, scooting out of the way, and standing up himself.

"Anyways, since you're out of your daze, it's time to head towards the exam room," Gaara said, crossing his arms. I nodded, and I dressed into a fresher outfit, walking out of the door to our room once I finished. But before we could catch up to our fellow siblings, our sensei, who magicly appeared, stepped up to us with a certain girl that I recognized from home. "Gaara, Emiko. We had a late entry from the sand, so the Kazekage did not have time to schedule her a team. So he put her on your team. I believe that she knows some of you, but I'll let her introduce herself," Baki-sensei said, pushing on the dark haired girl towards us.

"Hello. My name is Kasumi Hyuuga. It's a pleasure to meet you. Especially you, Emiko-chan. I've seen you around the village, and you have intriged me for a long time," the dark haired girl said, bowing a little, with her arms tense at her sides. Kasumi was very interesting looking, compared to the usual Sunagakure ninja's I've seen walking around the village. She had long dark brown hair that reached her hips in two pony tails, and her Suna headband covered her eyes, so I couldn't really see this girls eyes.

But what really set her apart from the rest of their village was her clothes. She had on a fishnet shirt that reached her abdomen, and bandages going the rest of the way to her skirt. Her skirt was blood red, with slits on both sides that reached her thighs, and black shorts underneath. And then her shoes. Knee high ninja shoes. This girl was something. "It's also nice to meet you. And Gaara appreciates you being here too. Right Gaara?" I said, glaring at him as I said the last part. He nodded, being rude to our new team member.

"Excuse him," I said, sweatdropping a little," he's just being the way he was raised." Kasumi nodded, understanding, and she walked over to us, asking what we were doing today. "We're going to the Chunnin exams now," I said in my dreamy like voice," but first, we have go over to Temari and Kankuro, so we can turn in our forms." "Okay. Do you mind if you and I talk?" she said to me, and I shoke my head, feeling in the need to talk to someone other then my antisocail brother of mine.

}}{{ }}{{ }}{{ }}{{ }}{{ }}{{ }}{{ }}{{ }}{{ }}{{ }}{{ }}{{ }}{{ }}{{

When we arrived, Kasumi and I were in a deep conversation about weither or not a kekkei genkai is best in a fight of Taijutsu. Kasumi said yes, since if you had one like the shirangan, you could beat them senseless. But I said no, because then they had the upper hand because that just shows that they never really trained as hard as the people without the specail kekkei genkai. "That's a good point. But how do you know so much about this?" Kasumi said, looking both confused and interested. "Because I'm not as specail as my siblings. I'm the boring one," I said, pouting a little at my boring life. "Emiko," Gaara warned, and I immeadiately closed the subject.

We entered the building, going up a few flights of stairs, and passed a bunch of kids caught into a genjutsu. These kids were so stupid. Kankuro, the most clueless guy in Suna, knew that it was a genjutsu. So either these kids were dropped on their heads when they were a kid and lost a few brain cells, or they were just plain dumb and stupid. "Gennin these days," Kasumi and I muttered, and we shared a little laugh with eachother. So either toady was gonna be so easy and fun, or it's gonna go completely down hill by the time the exams start. I cannot wait.

When this Ibiki guy showed up, he told us that we had to pick a number from a hat, and sit were the matching number was. After I chose my number, I sat in between a grass nin and a leaf nin. The grass ninja I paid no attention to, since my gaze was transfixed on the leaf ninja, I have to confess, looked like a cute and cuddly teddy bear. He had light brown hair, that kinda poofed up, and his head band did not help with the poof at all. His eyes were a dark color, and I wasn't close enough to see it. And he was weightly challenged.

"Hi," I said, speaking to the boy. Have I ever said, that if I want to know a person, I _will_ become talkative, and get to know tha person. "Hey," he said, and he looked like he was sweating from nervousness. "What's your name?" I aske him in my dreamy voice, and this distraction seemed to calm him down a little. "Choji Akimichi. You?" he answered, and I answered him. "Emiko of the Sand. It's nice to meet you. And I want to say something so I can get it off my chest: You look soft and cuddly like a teddy bear," I said, and the boy I was talking with seemed a bit creeped out. "Is that a good thing?" he asked, and I nodded, a dreammy smile plastered on my face.

"Oh. Well. Thank you then," he said akwardly, and we went quiet, because just then, Ibiki decided to start the first exam.

**Hi! I hoped you liked it. And I didn't say this in the diclaimer, but I'll say it now. Kasumi Hyuuga does not belong to me. Her owner, TickiTaviTovo, asked me to use her in my story. So if you likey story, review, if you're not to busy of course! :)(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto isn't mine. Don't think it will ever be...**

**Chapter Three**

When the proctor allowed us to start, we flipped over the piece of paper we were supposed to call our test. Choji, the "Teddy Bear", looked like he had no idea what these questions answers were. I had no idea either, but I kept my cool. You remember what I said earlier, about being a good spy? Well, I could always use that to help me with the test. I don't count it as cheating anyways. I guess you could say, that it was SPYING and not cheating. Those are totally two different things! I had nothing to use to help me though. My long sleeved T-shirt held nothing shiny to use as a reflection device, and the only thing on my thigh length black skirt was a chain. My headband was tied above the top of my ninja sandals, and it was going to be too obvious if I reach down to grab it while we were being watched by Jounin ninja from the Leaf.

So I guess I have to do it the hard way. When I was little, and I began to spy on people, I gathered some chakra into my ears and head, and began listening to people's thoughts. It was kinda scary for me at first, but I figured out how to turn it off. I gathered the chakra into my head area, and I focused onto the closest ninja that seemed to be writing furiously. As soon as I heard him repeat the words over and over, as if he was memorizing 'em for future references. I copied them, but slower, since he was the one that kept on repeating them over and over. Once I was finished, I just zoned out, waiting for the proctor to tell us the last question. I could tell that Gaara and the others were finished, and the Choji had only finshed the first few questions. I don't know how he did it, but he did.

While I dozed off, I had the same daydream I had earlier that morning, with Gaara and I with a red and green Christmas unicorn, but this time, someone else was with us. He had the same brown hair and dark eyes as the boy next to me, and he was the same Teddy Bear size. And I guess I could say that he _looked exactly like Choji too_. As we were frollicking through tall wild flowers, the Choji look alike pounced on me, making me land on my back with him on top of me. Weird. This usually doesn't happen in my daydreams. _"Emiko. I have something to tell you,"_ he said, looking deep into my brown eyes. Deeply? What the heck am I dreaming about now? My daydream self smiled a soft one, as if she was a happy to hear what this Choji guy wanted to say to her.

_"What is it, Choji?"_ she asked him, her smile softening even more. He was inching his face closer to her own face, and it started to worry me. Were they planning on smooching right in front of the Christmas Unicorn and my own daydream brother? Are they **crazy?** _"I want to say, is _that you have to wake up," his voice morphed from his own to my older sister's, and then his face morphed into the blonde's too. I screamed, and punched the real one in the face. Everyone looked at me as if _**I**_ was the crazy one in this room. And there seemed to be another proctor. "What is it Temari?" I asked her, glaring a little. I wanted to hear what the dream Choji was going to say to the dream me!

"It's time to go, Emiko," another voice said. It was Kasumi, and she was standing next to an aggitated Gaara, and a really perverted looking Kankuro. How annoying. "Okay~!" I said dreamily, smiling softly, but not as softly as the I did in my daydream. It's starting to bug me. I mean, I just met the guy, and I already started to dream about him. It took me 3 years to daydream about Gaara, Temari, Mom, Dad, and Kankuro, yet it took him only an hour. I wonder if he has magic powers...

We walked out of the room, Gaara standing protectivly next to me, as if he knew something was bothering me, and he wanted no one to see what it was before him. He let Kasumi pass though, since he knew that we bonded faster then I did with everyone else. "Is something wrong?" she asked, looking as if she was raising an eyebrow. Cause you know, I couldn't see her eyebrows and eyes. The headband was covering them from view. "I just had a weird daydream. It creeped me out a little," I said, and that caught Gaara's and Kankuro's attention. Temari could probably care less about me, and that was proabably why she was farther away from us then the others. "What do you mean by 'weird?'" Kasumi asked again, stepping closer as if she was trying to comfort me.

"You know that kid that I was sitting next to. The one that I talked to?" asked I, the main character in this fanfic. She nodded, and I continued," I had a weird dream about him while I was waiting for the exam to end." And then I explained it to her, with my older brothers listening closely, and acting like they weren't. They're terrible actors... :(

"What do you think that he was going to say?" asked Kasumi, looking at her shoes as if they were scuff marks on her toes. "I don't know. All I heard him say was,_'I want to say...'_ and then Temari's loud voice interupted him. It sounded important too," I said, and I could see the hands of my brother's clench. I don't know why. I usually had strange dreams like this. Once I dreamed that I was a flying pegasis, and my best friends were the woodland creatures from Bambi. Thumper I visited often, and before Bambi was born, I played with his father and took care of his mother while she was pregnant. Yeah, that was really weird.

As we reached our destination, Anko, the proctor for this exam, said," This is the Forest of Death. You will be staying here for the next five days~! Enjoy your stay!"

**Sorry it took me so long. I had a Writer's Block and school. So tell me what you think about this one~!**

**cows4ever**


End file.
